Overly Empathetic
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: Why are you not swooning over me like all the other girls?" Edward asked, frusterated. "Because i'm not like the other girls." Bella whispered. Bella was born with an oversensitive empathetic spirit. What happens when she can't handle Edward's emotions?


Prologue…

Bella Swan was born on September 13th, 1987. When she was born, she did not cry, she did not scream or tear up; she stared curiously at the doctors that held her. She would cry only when her mother did, she would get very serious when her mother was upset; it was almost like her emotions were ruled by the ones around her.

Her family was very upset, was there something wrong with their little Bella? They took her to doctor after doctor, and one by one they said that she had an oversensitive empathetic spirit. She could feel other's emotions, and take that emotion on herself, over the years, Bella learned how to shut it off, but it was still sometimes hard to handle.

Now…

Bella awoke to the soft stream of sunlight, peering down on her through the window, and birds chirping a tune. She stretched, not wanting to wake up. She had been having the nicest dream, it was that school was canceled, and they all got to spend the day at the beach. She reluctantly climbed out of bed, untangling the sheets from her she glanced at the clock.

It was seven twenty. Bella barely bit back a scream; she was going to be late for school! She scrambled around her room, throwing her books into her bag, and combing out her hair, she almost forgot to eat breakfast.

"Bye Charlie!" she called behind her, stuffing a pop tart into her mouth on the way to her car. "Come on come on!" she muttered, her car wouldn't start. Great! She hit herself mentally as she finally got the car to start after another ten minutes. She had two minutes to get to school, or she would be late. She was screwed.

Bella sprinted to her first period class, making it in the door the second the bell rang. "Congratz Bella you're on time!" Jessica called to her, motioning her over to their seats. Bella puffed out a breath, showing she was exhausted.

"Did you _see_ that new boy? Oh my freaking gosh he is gorgeous!" Jessica prattled on, Bella shook her head, "Nah, remember, I was almost late. I barely had time to eat breakfast!" Jessica giggled, "You still have a little of it on your face!" she joked but Bella self-consciously rubbed her mouth anyways.

"He has this perfect face, and his eyes are so beautiful, I mean this is the hottest guy I have ever met in my entire life, I wanted to pounce on the boy when I first saw him!" Jessica giggled a little too loudly. The teacher stopped talking and glared at the two girls.

"Sorry Mr. Richardson." The girls mumbled and he continued the lecture. Jessica kept talking about this new boy but Bella was only half-listening. "Do you think I should?" Jessica asked her, obviously waiting for a response. "Oh I'm sorry, I missed that, what did you ask?"

"Oh Bella! You are so distracted today; I asked if you think I should ask the new boy out?" Jessica's face was aglow with excitement. "Sure, if you want to." Bella inwardly rolled her eyes, why would Jessica be in love with this boy she had yet to talk to? A relationship based on looks never lasted.

Apparently this boy was really hot news. The entire school was talking about him! She scoffed, she hated walking down the hallways when the school was abuzz with fresh emotions, and it messed her up. She was always immensely overwhelmed.

By third period, Bella was back in class with Jessica, she went into the classroom, looking around the room, and she didn't see Jessica so she just sat alone. Fourth period she was getting nervous, either asking out the new guy had gone so good she had left school with him, or so bad…well she didn't want to think about it.

Jessica came to fifth period, her eyes red and puffy, Bella braced herself for the waves of sorrow and disappointment to fall on her. "Hello Bella." She sniffled, "He said no…can you believe it?! He didn't say anything else, just no and then he walked away! He is the _biggest _jerk in the school!"

"Oh honey, it is okay, if he said no well…he might be gay. You didn't consider that Jessica." Bella said soothingly, she felt tears building up in her eyes, she felt like crap. Like her heart had been torn out of her chest and stomped on. Halfway through class, she could hold her tears back no longer. Bella had to get out of the classroom!

"Mrs. King, can I have a bathroom pass?" she asked quietly, handing over her passbook, Mrs. King did not even look up, just shooed her away with her hand. Bella slipped out of the classroom quietly, she was finally out of the room, and she felt herself calm down.

She sighed, she assumed by now her eyes were red and puffy, somewhat like Jessica's were, her shoulders slumped; she had been up late too. Exhaustion felt like a heavy burden. Bella hoped that the news of this new boy would die down; it was causing her grief already! She felt excited and in love down crowded hallways all day, then sad, then heartbroken, then nervous it never stopped!

Bella made her way to the bathroom, stopping at the drinking fountain she got a sip of water, leaning down she held her hair back so it wouldn't get wet. When she stood up, her body was hit with a tidal wave of emotion. She bit her lip to stop from sobbing, what was this new pain that someone was feeling? Had someone just lost their entire family or something? Whatever it was, it was absolutely terrible!

Bella looked around for the source, he was all the way down the hallway, and she already was affected. It was the new boy. The one boy that had stirred up so many emotions in the school, the one boy who had ruined her day. She could normally block out the emotions of others, but this time there were so many emotions in sync it was difficult to ignore.

He was staring at her. All the way from down the hallway, she knew he was deliberately walking towards her, and she did not think she could handle him any closer then he already was. She took one glance in his direction, yeah he was cute, but no cute guy could ever make her endure this sort of pain without getting on her bad side. She felt something else. Frustration. He was frustrated! _Oh that is rich! He is frustrated? _Bella thought bitterly.

Avoiding him at all cost she walked as fast as she could without running to her locker which was around the corner. She took one last glance at him before turning the corner, he locked eyes with her, and they were startling. The color was indescribable, like a golden brown. She opened her locker, her hands shaking as she put in the combination, she ducked into her locker, searching for her book. Bella was so distracted she did not even notice a new presence next to her. She closed her locker and he was standing there, right next to her. She felt his curiosity burn into her and she fought to keep the pained look off her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, looking at her eyes which were brimming with tears. She needed to get away from him, this was too much. Bella wasn't even sure that she had enough strength to answer him. "I have to go." She turned and practically ran down the hallway back to class. And she had thought that being by Jessica had hurt!

Edward's first day at school…

Edward got ready for school at an unusually slow pace for him, it took him two whole minutes to get ready, and he did not want to go. It was his first day at a new school, these days always went the same. The girls swooned over him, flirting with him and hitting on him the entire day, their thoughts consumed of him, and he could never concentrate.

The guys on the other hand, would be envious, some were even attracted to him as well, which truth be told freaked him out a little. He would hear death threats the whole day as well. After the first month or so the talk of him would die down, and he would no longer be stalked by girls, and would no longer have to be mean to them to get them to stay away.

It was difficult to live life with no friends but his family, of course he wanted to have friends, but in his condition, it was not possible. It would not be safe for either him, or his friend. So therefore every time he moved, he had to make himself a monster, not very hard you would think, but just once he wanted someone to talk to. Someone else to bond with.

He got into his shiny silver Volvo, pressing the gas and driving at an untimely speed. Once he got to a hundred he coasted, parking perfectly in the spot, not a hair out of place. Climbing out of his car, he mentally prepared himself; this was going to be a _long_ day.

Wandering into the school, he heard the student's minds exploding in his ears, the buzz growing into a loud scream.

_Who is that? He must be new. He is HOT!_

_Oh my goodness lookie what we got here! Some new meat…_

_He…wow…could anyone be any more gorgeous?_

_Ugh great new guy, now I won't be able to get any chicks this year!_

_Look at his eyes!_

Edward resisted the urge to put his hands over his ears to stop the mental noise, when in reality; the hallway had become deadly quiet when he had stepped in. There was a girl standing to his left that looked ready to faint. He read the other students minds. This girl was named Jessica; he made a mental note to avoid her in the future. He made his way to class as secretly as he could.

Even the teacher was distracted by him during class, she would talk for a while, then look over at Edward and lose her train of thought completely, and she ended up giving the class a study hall for the rest of the period.

It was only fourth period and he had already been asked out six times, to prom four times, and one girl even asked for marriage! This was worse then any of the other school's he had been to. He assumed it was because the school was a very small town everyone knows everyone since kindergarten type of thing.

He was the big news because they had not had a new kid in years, and of course, he just happened to be him. The guy that the girls fell instantly in love with. _Lucky me_, he thought dryly. By fifth period, he could stand it no longer, he got a pass to the bathroom to escape the classroom filled with star struck girls and a drooling teacher.

Edward wandered the hallways, playing with the lock on his locker. He noticed a girl was down the hallway. She glanced in his direction, he mentally groaned, waiting to hear her annoying thoughts and her not so sly way of trying to get near him. But he could not hear a thing. Not a single sound out of her head. _Was she not thinking?_ He wondered, and decided to come closer to see if it was a problem of distance.

She had shot a fearful glance behind her at him; her face was filled with pain, as if someone was twisting her arm backwards. This intrigued him, not only could he not hear her thoughts, but she seemed to have a lot on her mind anyways.

Every time he stepped towards her, she stepped away two steps. He became frustrated! She was practically running away from him. He didn't understand, normally girls were running at him, not away from him. He glanced around, no one was looking, and so after she walked around the corner, he ran after her, just a blur.

He smirked to himself, standing next to her locker. This would startle her; she would be another stalking girl before long. Then this curiosity would dull and she would be forgotten. She closed her locker and finally noticed him, she paused, and he was taken aback.

She was beautiful. She had dark hair that shone in the dim school lights; her face was pale, which he noted with amusement. She had chocolate brown eyes that he could stare into all day. But something was wrong; her beautiful eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. He felt a twinge of concern.

"Why are you crying?" he asked the first conversation he had started all day. Her eyes filled with tears once more, and he felt panicked, he was causing this girl to cry! Whatever had he done?

"I have to go." She said quickly, and then again, almost sprinted away from him. He watched her go with a burning curiosity. He felt a strange sensation by her presence, what was it about this girl that caused him to go against his law of silence? He had yet to hold a conversation with her, and yet she held him in her hand, he thought about her for the rest of the day, but could not find a reason for the tears. He could already tell this girl was going to drive him crazy!

Author's note: hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this new story, I hope you liked the first chapter! I will update tomorrow! Review!

Rachel


End file.
